


It's Too Dark To See But I Know You're There

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Les Amis AUs [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A fair bit of swearing, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, At least he does in my mind, Badguy!Javert, Bahorel has auburn hair, F/M, Guns, Humor, Joly is onto R, Les Amis - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, Way Too Many Tags, a bit of violence, and shooting, death of guards later on, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy AU- Grantaire knows Enjolras better than anyone else at Les Amis. That's why he's the one looking for him. He can always see through his disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Welcome To London

**Author's Note:**

> {I apologise for terrible writing and bad descriptions and me in general.}

You've got a piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you.

Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You

___________________________________

'Bring him home, Grantaire.'  
Director Valjean's words echo through his head as he grabs his duffel bags from the baggage conveyer belt and weaves through the people blocking his exit.   
'I'll do whatever it takes.'  
He'd promised them all he could do this and he knows he won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't.   
"Whatever it takes." He mumbles and pulls his sunglasses down off his head to cover his eyes from the bright London sun.   
It's nice, he smiles, all the people are going about their daily business without a care in the world and he's got about five hundred problems with his that he can't solve.   
Why he signed up for Les Amis, he'll never know. If he's honest, maybe it was because he had nowhere else to go and needed to get off the streets but look at him now; wandering round the streets of London, searching for one of the agency's best spies because he's the only one who can see through his disguises.   
He subconsciously ends up on a bus to Hyde Park. He vaguely remembers it's one of Enjolras' favourite places so he wanders through the gardens for a while, bag hanging on his shoulder.   
Grantaire stops on the bridge and stares down the Serpentine.   
He remembers the first day he and Enjolras came here.  
That was the day he figured out he was in love with him. He can remember the way Enjolras smiled and the moonlight reflecting off his hair that everyone complained was too long. He practically feels high just thinking about how beautiful he looked that night and how, if he fails, he'll never see him again.  
"Excuse me." Grantaire is torn from his thoughts by a tall women with two children and a wheelchair.  
"Sorry." He apologises and moves on because it was clear Enjolras isn't here and there was no point in recollecting on the past when the present was far too real for his liking.   
It is around four-ish, Grantaire estimates by the number of people around, so he has plenty of time to find the hotel Lieutenant Courfeyrac has booked for him.   
As great as that was, Courf always seemed to book the ones where something shifty was happening. Normally, the rooms are made of cardboard and smoke in the alley outside nearly burns your walls down. Whether or not anyone believes him, Agent Marius claimed he once had some police barge in and pull a drunkard out his cupboard but Valjean nearly had a fit. Courfeyrac just laughed and promised he wouldn't do it again.  
Grantaire pulls out his smartphone and it informs him he's got two messages. One from Courf with the hotel address and another from Valjean.  
'Try looking in all the places you'd go. He'll know you're after him so he'll hide in plain sight.'  
Of course, Grantaire sighs, because Enjolras thinks I'll get wasted while I'm there and won't notice.   
Either way, he follows some terrible map and ends up at his hotel. It's got a bar next door and residents get free usage of its beverages. Courfeyrac can't of picked this, where's the mud shack he was expecting?   
"It's different, isn't it?" A women pipes up behind him. He doesn't even flinch despite the fact he wasn't expecting company.   
"I didn't know you were on this job too." He replies cooly and enters the hotel. Agent Éponine slips an arm into his and whispers in his ear.  
"Safety precautions, R. You know we can't let you go around on your own. Not when this is such a big task."  
Grantaire growls softly enough for only her to hear but then his face morphs into a fake smile as they approach the desk.  
"Hi. How can I help you?" The young girl greets them and Grantaire knows full well her smile is just as fake as his. She sounds like she'd rather be in hell than serving here.  
"I've got reservations under the name of Blagden." He tells her and Éponine beside him pinches some mints off the counter.   
The receptionist doesn't notice and hands him two keys.   
"Rooms 76a and b. They are connected before you complain and it was in the small print." Her tone is so flat that he could drive over it really fast and not bounce once. He doesn't say thank you because Éponine has pulled him away and up the stairs already.   
Before he knows it, he's in a red armchair in his room with a cup of hot chocolate. He doesn't drink coffee or tea.  
"So," she say between sips of her coffee. "How much do you know about this whole thing?" She waves her free hand vaguely and kicks off her boots.   
"Enough to know you shouldn't be here." Grantaire replies coldly. This is his job and it could be dangerous.   
"It's going to be dangerous, I know, but Valjean said you might need company more than anything. To, you know, stop you going in a downwards spiral." The words are sour on Éponine's tongue and she hates herself for telling him.   
"So Valjean thinks I'm not suitable for the job?" Grantaire snaps, slamming his empty mug down on the table beside him.  
"If there's anything I'm good at, Éponine, it's my job. People seem to forget I was second in every class, every single one." He stands up and crosses to the window.  
"He beat me every time and I thought I hated him for it. God, Ép, I was so wrong." The spark of anger fades and Grantaire sounds so broken that it makes Éponine wince.  
"'Taire. I'm sorry but it's Valjean's- what?" She stops when Grantaire hushes her. "Oh let me finish, R."  
"No. Shut up, 'Ponine. Look."   
Éponine stands beside him and follows his gaze out the widow. On the street in front of them is a figure wearing black, a hood pulled tight over his head.   
"What? It's just some shifty dealer or something." She shrugs and takes the cups to the sink. Éponine spins back round when she hears the door slam and Grantaire, along with his jacket and gun, is gone.


	2. Chapter Two- The Steps Of The Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grantaire discovers what Enjolras is doing and Bahorel appears out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is still awful. Sorry. I have tried to space the paragraphs to make it easier to read... hopefully.

Leave all your love and your loving behind,  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive.

Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over

\--------------------------------------

It is too dark. Grantaire can't see anything past his outstretched hand as he weaves his way through the winding alley. 

Shifty dealer, defiantly not. He knows Enjolras when he see him, whether or not he is hiding. No one holds themselves as high as his partner.

He can hear voices so he stops and leans against the wall, edging as far as he dares.

"He's onto us, mate." Rough and low, the voice is quiet and hushed.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Grantaire recognises that voice.

"Huh?"

"Oh heaven help me. You really are a moron." Enjolras sighs. Grantaire leans slightly further forward, craning his neck in hope of glancing the scene he can only hear. Someone yanks him back and he turns on Éponine. She presses a finger to her lips and points back to the men. 

"I don't understand. The boss said-"

"I don't give a crap!" Enjolras yells and Grantaire smirks at the mental image of the man cowering under the stern gaze.  
"Why do you think I partnered up with the bastard? Acted like I cared so much? Because he'll look for me now and we can end this. I'm sick of this dragging on but it ends now because I say it does."

He's yelling again and his heavy breathing is the only sound. 

"Um, Apollo, sir." 

Apollo? Only Grantaire calls Enjolras that but he did get edgy about that nickname.

"What?"

"What are you ending, sir?"

Enjolras face twists into a smile but neither Grantaire or Éponine see the glee his face contains as the words tumble from his lips. 

"Grantaire."

\----------------------------------------

"Hey buddy. You need anything?" Éponine bends down to stare at Grantaire who's sitting, unmoving, on the armchair; his gun held loosely in his right hand and left hand hanging down the chair's side.

"I called Valjean. He asked if you wanted reinforcements but I said you could do this alone. That's alright, yeah?" She asks but revives no response. Sighing, she stands up and runs a hand through her hair. She crosses the room and opens the door to her room when Grantaire looks up. The light shines across the room brighter than the light in Grantaire room and illuminates a path from him to her.

"Ép." He says quietly and Éponine's heart shatters. He sounds so broken. 

"Yeah, R?"

"Get me a beer, would ya?" 

Despite it all, Éponine manages a chuckle and reaches into Grantaire's bag, pulling out a bottle and tossing it to him. He catches it with one hand, expertly plucking it out the air. It's no wonder he was second in all his classes with moves like that, she thinks.

"Get some sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Éponine smiles fondly and slips out the room, shutting the door quietly. Grantaire watches the door for a moment before springing up and grabbing his things from the table. He pulls his leather jacket on and scribbles a quick note in case Éponine comes back while he's gone. 

'Ép.  
I've gone out.  
I'll be back. I promise.  
Call Ferre or something.  
-R'

He downs his drink on his way down the stairs and chucks the empty bottle away when he gets outside. The glass smashes upon impact and he walks away, digging out the cigarettes from his pocket. He opens the packet and it meets the same fate as the bottle; all it contains is a note from Joly reading 'I don't think so, R'. 

He's not entirely sure where he's going but he wanders through the streets, the quiet hum of the midnight traffic filling his ears. He's not used to being able to wander into places like this as Courf always books dumps; like hostels which are miles away from anywhere useful. Grantaire can easily walk up to Buckingham Palace and sit on the Queen Victoria statue's steps and watch the cars. That's what he does. 

The stars are out but most are covered by cloud and can only peek through like they're scared. Taxis and cars drive past as Grantaire sits on the steps and stares at Buckingham Palace, watching the flag flap gently in the cold breeze.

"Mate. You look awful. Want one?"

Grantaire doesn't look away from the street as the man approaches and sits down beside him. Out the corner of his eye, he can see auburn hair and a packet of cigarettes. 

"I haven't seen you for ages, Bahorel." He says but takes the offering. Bahorel laughs and shoves the packet away before bringing his cigarette to his lips. 

"No one can hide forever." He muses before exhaling smoke into the air. It catches the silver light and looks more ghostly than normal smoke.

"How is everyone?" Bahorel adds when Grantaire makes no effort to hold conversation and twirls the cigarette in his fingers.

"You mean Feuilly?" Grantaire raises his eyebrows and Bahorel doesn't even deny it. "He's alright. Been a mess for a while, you know? All your fault, I'd say but then..." He shrugs and Bahorel nods. 

"Sure. I'm just glad he's alright." There's a note of sadness to his voice and Grantaire relates to that note on many levels. 

"He's on a case in Manchester currently, I think."

"The Linda Hössmen case?"

"Yeah."

"Poor bastard. That's one hell of a case."

There's more silence. 

"Where's Enjolras?"

"No fucking idea."

More silence.

"Oh." Bahorel says after what feels like eternity. "You gonna say anything else?"

"I need a drink." Grantaire gets up and tosses his cigarette away despite not having lit it in the first place.

"Good. You explain things better over beer." Bahorel rises and they walk back down the street Grantaire came from.

"You'll have to get me up to speed. I know absolutely nothing." 

\---------------------------------

It's not really Bahorel's fault he was kicked from the agency however he places the blame on himself due to the damage it caused. One too many bar fight, one too many arrest, one too many incidents that he only scrapped through by the skin of his teeth only to discover an angry Valjean with a contract on the other side. He didn't want to sign his resignation, not least because it banned from having contact with members of Les Amis. He and Feuilly were each others world but Valjean didn't have the heart to care this time. Now, all their love is is pictures under pillows and sleeping in jackets belonging to each other and spending every day vainly hoping they'll accidentally bump into each other.  
They haven't.

"So he just disappeared?" Bahorel muses, spinning his bottle cap round on the table. Grantaire, who is opposite him, nods and watches the lid turn. 

"And now he's on some mission to kill you?"

"That is what it sounded like." 

"Well, that's fucked up." Bahorel concludes like his statement will solve all problems. He leans back in his chair and watches Grantaire's face screw up in the darkness; they can't turn the light on for fear of waking Éponine. 

"Oh, R." Bahorel sighs sympathetically when he realises Grantaire is crying. He gets up and pulls Grantaire into a hug, rubbing his back gently. While he may be a fighter, Bahorel has had his fair share of emotional breakdowns and knows full well how to deal with them. 

"Shhh, Taire. We'll work this out, 'kay?"  
He's never seen Grantaire cry and he hates it. He can now officially say the broken sobs and shaking that Grantaire's breakdowns include are top of his hate list. 

"Look, just get into bed and sleep for a bit. You're exhausted." Bahorel practically lifts Grantaire from the chair and lays him down on the bed, drawing the covers up to his chin and wiping the tears from under his eyes. 

"Don't leave." Grantaire manages when Bahorel opens the door. "Please."  
Bahorel closes the door slowly and shakes his head. 

"You're ridiculous, R." He pulls a blanket off the end of the bed and throws himself onto the couch. 

"G'night, Bahorel."

"Night, Grantaire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?! Awful I tell you. So spaces between the paragraphs was ok? Let me know in the comments if you want. If you don't, that's fine too!


	3. Chapter Three- Trains and Bikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is 'abducted' by Enjolras and Bahorel is a crazy motorist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Yay!  
> Enjoy my awful writing.

When you love someone but it goes to waste,   
Could it be worse?

Coldplay- Fix You  
\----------------------------------------

"Holy fucking shit." Éponine yelps and claps a hand over her mouth. 

"Nice to see you too, Ép. How've you been?" Bahorel grins and waves at her. 

He's currently shirtless and only wearing boxers. His hair is damp from showering and his feet are on the table next to his beer. She remains motionless for a minute before crossing the room.

"I'm alright. How've you been holdin' up?" Éponine sighs and sits down on the sofa beside Bahorel. 

"You seriously wanna know?" Bahorel asks solemnly and Éponine winces at the tone of his voice. She doesn't remember him like this; he was bouncy, full of energy and always spoke his mind but never not closed like this. 

"Oh hon." She shakes her head and pulls him into a one armed hug, kissing the top of his head.

"It really is good to see you again, Ép." Bahorel admits, his head dropped onto her shoulder. "I haven't seen any of you guys for a whole year." He pauses. "Do you think if I help find Enjy Valjean might let me back in?" 

He stares up at her, his eyes sparkling with the prospect of seeing everyone and rejoining the agency. He doesn't get an answer as Grantaire kicks the door open, panting heavily. 

"I can't even go for breakfast without bloody girls!" He whines and slams the door before dumping the bag of food and cup holder on the table. "For anyone of you who cares: I'm fucking gay!" He adds, yelling loudly in the direction of the window. He then proceeds to throw himself down on top of Bahorel and Éponine. 

"Get off, ya cheeky bastard." Bahorel laughs and shoves him off onto the floor. He reaches over him and grab the bag. 

"Greggs' sausage rolls," Éponine says when the smell hits her nose. "and muffins too. R, you are sooo predictable."

"Hush, budge up and put the TV on, girl." Grantaire gets up and wedge himself between them and they pass the food and drinks out between them; Grantaire's hot chocolate, Éponine's double espresso and Bahorel's latte with a sausage roll and muffin each. Éponine flicks on the TV and the news plays.

They sit in silence, munching on their food, and watch footage of ducks and car crashes and the queen.

"Wait!" Bahorel exclaims suddenly an points at the screen. "Gimme the remote." He rewinds and pauses the screen on a reporter standing outside Buckingham palace.

"Is that man in the hoodie not in the exact same place we were last night?" He asks Grantaire who stares intently at the screen. 

"I guess so. Why?" He shrugs and Bahorel winds it forward a bit.

"Look at him." 

"Bahorel. You've lost it." Éponine rolls her eyes but Grantaire examines said man. He's wearing red converse and blonde curls stick out from under his hoodie. He's paused as he begins to walk away and his posture is straight and dignified. He's headed towards Hyde Park. 

"Fuck it! Is this live?" Grantaire asks, standing up and putting everything down on the table.

"Yes." Bahorel confirms and leaps up to grab a shirt and jacket; as much as he loves his body, he'd rather not run into Hyde Park shirtless.

"Lets go! Now now now!"

\-------------------------------------///

"I can't even begin to understand how Valjean kicked you out! That's was incredible. You really have an eye for detail." Éponine says between breaths as they run down the street. 

"Not really. I'm just focused-whoa!" Bahorel and Éponine skid to a halt, almost crashing into Grantaire. They all stare out to the bridge where a man in a hoodie and red converse stands, staring out. 

"I know that's him." Grantaire mumbles and takes a step forward. Éponine grabs his arm. 

"This could be a trap, R." She hisses and Grantaire laughs. 

"In the middle of Hyde Park, board daylight, hundreds of people?" He shakes his head. "He may mean for me to be here but it isn't a trap. He's not stupid." 

He starts walking away and Bahorel and Éponine watch. Bahorel drags her gently to a bench and they sit down to watch the scene unfold, each has a hand on their gun concealed in their jacket.

Grantaire strides up to the man, each step he takes knocks his confidences slightly but he keeps going. He stops beside the blonde and looks out like he is. 

"I see you brought Bahorel and Éponine." Enjolras notes and doesn't even look at Grantaire. 

"They tagged along if I'm honest but yes. I did. I also brought a fuck load of questions." He stares at the side of Enjolras' head as he laughs.

"Of course you did. You always have questions, Taire."

"Don't call me that like we're still friends. I don't know what you're up to but I don't like this new you and I'm certainly not fucking friends with it." Grantaire anger springs up like a dog and fades just as quickly. 

"Oh sweetheart, did no one ever tell you?" Enjolras looks at Grantaire this time, his blue eyes staring deep into Grantaire's own. 

"Tell me what?" Grantaire grits out.

"About our history." Enjolras shrugs before he leans forward and kisses Grantaire's cheek. 

"Saviour it." He smiles. "It may be the last time you can truly be blissfully ignorant." And with that, he turns on his heel and walks away, hands behind his back. Grantaire, although still stunned, hurtles after him. 

"I don't want to be ignorant. I need to know what I've done to make you hate me." He grabs Enjolras' shoulder and spins him round so he can see his face. 

"Get in the car, R darling, and I shall answer your questions." Enjolras smiles and points to the black car behind him. Grantaire shakes his head, confused at how he got to the other side of Hyde Park so fast but, after looking at Enjolras closely, gets in the car. 

\---------------------------------------

The car drives them all the way to London Victoria where Enjolras guides Grantaire to a platform he wasn't even sure existed. 

"The train is going the wrong way. All trains go the other way." He points out, feeling slightly stupid and a little nervous. 

"Grantaire, this is behind the entire station, do you think this is part of the southern railway service?" Enjolras rolls his eyes and opens the carriage door. 

The interior is the same as any other train except this compartment has no doors at the ends and a CCTV camera in a corner. Enjolras sits down at one of the table seats and watches Grantaire until he joins him, stumbling slightly as the train jerks and begins to move. 

"Where are we going?" Grantaire asks when Enjolras makes no move to start a conversation. He stares out the window and watches the station disappear as they travel down underground.

"Secret location of the Inspector. At least, he calls himself that. I think he should be called Javert Rainbow-Kitten." Enjolras deadpans and Grantaire considers laughing but doesn't. 

The Inspector is one of the most dangerous mass-murders, determined to make a way for him and others through 'the law'. The law being stealing from the law and killing the law and not obeying the law. He's a top priority case and one of the reasons Les Amis was founded. 

"How long have you been working for him?" Grantaire asks.

"Ever since I got the memo from him about..." Enjolras pauses," three months."  
"So you've spent the last two missions on his side?" 

"You could say that but I still did the missions properly if that's what's concerning you." 

"I'm more concerned about our history. What have I done to you?" 

"You can read it if you want. The memo says it all." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a folded letter, sliding it across the table. Grantaire slides it back. 

"You read it. If this is why I'm dying, I'd like to hear you tell me." He says and Enjolras shrugs, opening it and begins reading. 

"Apollo.   
We haven't spoken in sometime and I know you haven't forgotten me. I have a preposition that I think you might agree to if I explain. Don't stop reading. You must read the end because I know you wish to know what happened to your parents.  
"The reason I contact you is to do with your friend, Grantaire. Do I call him a friend or is he more to you than that? I suppose it doesn't matter really but I know how highly he thinks of you. I'm getting off topic: Grantaire's devotion isn't the main point, it's his previous actions. You asked me once what happened to your parents and I never told you because I feared that a: it would ruin your partnership and b: it would turn you on me but now I know it won't as I have strong evidence. I can tell you Grantaire was in the group that murdered your parents. You may not believe me but your parents were good friends of mine and I was there when they died. Grantaire's finest hour I believe, putting a bullet through their brains when they were simply carrying out their duty.  
"I now need Grantaire brought to me as he has become too much of a threat to this organisation. Our planning for software hacks is nearly complete but he will pose a threat. Although you may have been top of your classes, I feel safer with you than him and you, Apollo, are the easiest way to reach him.   
"How? I am unsure at the moment but it will come to me in time. I first need your acceptance in this plan. Think long and hard here. Your friend who murdered your parents, is he really a friend or after you too?  
The Inspector."

Enjolras finishes and looks at Grantaire who's staring out the window. 

"So Javert wants me dead because I'm too close to busting him and his little computer code?" Grantaire says and Enjolras nods and then realises Grantaire probably can't see him anyway. 

"Yes." He says and Grantaire smiles sadly. 

"I love how he roped you into this. You didn't for one second think he might be lying to you?"

"Was he?"

"Unlikely."

There's silence and the only sound is the rhythm of the train. They emerge from the underground tunnel and Grantaire looks around, trying to figure out his location. 

"I didn't realise they were your parents. I thought you hated your parents but I'm sorry for your loss."

"But not sorry for doing it."

"No."

"Because that's what we do. Kill people. Les Amis is just a bunch of murders all coupled up with each other."

Grantaire slams his hand down on the table and faces him angrily. "Don't you ever say that to me. Les Amis is family. I killed your parents because they were monsters and planning to blow Paris to bits."

Enjolras chooses to ignore the part about his parents. "That's what the job is! Spying and murdering. We kill people, Grantaire, that's all there is too it-" 

"No." Grantaire cuts him off. "We protect people. Do you remember the Michigan case?"

"Of course I do." Enjolras snorts indignantly and then his face falls in remembrance. "You almost died... for me."

"I was protecting you because that's what we do." Grantaire repeats. Both men fall silent and stare down at their touching hands on the table. No one speaks for a long while and each man repays what has just happened.

"What are you going to do with me?" Grantaire asks, shifting back to look at the London landscape he still doesn't recognise. "I know it all now. You are killing me when we reach our destination… right?"

Enjolras' eyes flick to the carriage door and then back to Grantaire. He glances up to the security camera, rises to his feet and pulls it off the wall. He hands the letter to Grantaire and lifts him onto his feet, pulling him towards the door. 

"You were right." He says solemnly. 

"What? That you're going to kill me?"

"No. That we protect people." Then Enjolras jerks his elbow back onto the control panel. The doors slide open and he shoves Grantaire out of the moving train. 

\----------------------------------------

"What?" Éponine exclaims and looks around frantically like a child lost in a supermarket. 

"I said, he's gone. Didn't you hear me?" Bahorel repeats and runs a hand through his hair. "Say, do you think I need to re-dye my hair?"

"Christ, Bahorel! I don't care if you need to make your hair the same colour as Feuilly's!" Éponine sighs dramatically and whips out her phone. 

"It's not actually his colour. My hair is too dark to be proper ginger. It's more auburn, I think. Ow!" Bahorel yelps as Éponine kicks him in the skin with her heeled boot. 

"Shut the hell up." She hisses and presses her phone to her ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him back through Hyde Park. She curses and breaks into a run, putting her phone away.

"He's not picking up. Come on, we need to find a lead or something." 

"Then why are we running this way?"

"Because the cabs are this way, dumbass! I thought you lived here or something." Éponine sighs again and Bahorel laughs.

"I thought you were an agent. We can just track his phone you know." Bahorel stops and Éponine skids to a halt to stare at him. 

"Alright, I didn't think of that but that doesn't solve the travel problem." She says, trying to pick fault in Bahorel who, she thinks, is rather a good agent. Bahorel winks at her mischievously and then starts running again. 

"You ever ridden a bike, Ép?"

"What? A motorbike?" She sprints beside him and they tear out of Hyde Park and round the corner. 

"No, a fucking tricycle. Yes, a motorbike." Bahorel rolls his eyes and dodges an elderly lady coming the other way. She says something about language but he ignores her. 

"Not on my own. Grantaire's given me lifts on his." Éponine admits and Bahorel laughs again, throwing his head back this time and nearly running into a tree. 

"Riding with R, huh? Impressive but we'll see if you can hang onto me." 

\----------------------------------------

It turns out Éponine can hang into Bahorel... literally. 

"Why is your driving legal?" She screams as he drifts round a corner and weaves through two double decker buses. 

"Because it's super fast! Hey, wanna jump London Bridge?"

"Fuck no!" 

Bahorel howls with laughter as they whizz through the congestion that is London traffic. 

"I jumped it with Feuilly on our six month anniversary actually." Bahorel adds on a sobering note and Éponine pats his shoulder comfortingly before checking the tracker on her phone. 

"He's stopped moving!" She calls over the rushing wind. "Take a left here." 

Bahorel swerves across incoming taxis and then sighs when he sees the car park sign.

"I don't want to take the tube, Ép."

"Too bad." Éponine says. "Park the bike."

\---------------------------------------

"I hate the tube." Bahorel mutters in Éponine's ear as they wait on Hyde Park Corner's platform. "Where are we going?"

"Park Royal. I've said twice already."

"Can't we just ride my bike there?" 

"No." She says firmly. "We'll get another when we get there if you really want." She stares into the distances out across the tracks.

"I do." Bahorel nods and looks around the crowds. "I hate the tube."

"You've said." Éponine's words are drowned in the echo of wind and thudding of the train as it rattles into the station. She grabs Bahorel's hand and shoves her way onto the train at the end of the carriage and leans against the rest. Bahorel stands next to her and grabs the ceiling bar for support. 

"Where are we going again?" He asks, staring at the line map on the wall.

"Park Royal." Éponine sighs and everyone jolts as the train begins to move suddenly. 

"8 stops to go." Bahorel says happily and Éponine groans. 

\----------------------------------------

Grantaire braces himself for impact and curls up so he rolls when he hits the ground. He stops, uncurls and watches as the train whistles past. He can still hear it long after it's gone. 

He looks down at the paper in his hand and stuffs it in his pocket. Getting to his feet, he can't see any of London's sights but all around him are blocks of flats and factories so he thinks maybe Park Royal. It's well know for industry... and a good hide out: abandoned factories are popular choices now a days. What to do now? Grantaire thinks for a moment before he starts walking after the train. What other option does he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. It's great to know someone actually is interested!


	4. Chapter Four- Warehouse Of The Inspector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years of searching, Enjolras, Grantaire, Bahorel and Éponine end up in Javert'a warehouse and base. In theory, it should end well.

No, nothings gonna change,   
Not for me and you.

Taylor Swift- If This Was A Movie

\-------------------------------------

Inspector Javert's 'hideout' is the most alive building in the surrounding area. The constant buzz of generators and computers is audible throughout the majority of the ground floor. 

Floor one, with it's sound proofed walls, has screens and keyboards with codes and combinations to all the banks in Europe, passwords and hacks to important places like the White House and data files on all men working for or against Javert. 

Enjolras' file is the biggest closely followed by Valjean and Grantaire.

When Enjolras steps out the train alone inside the warehouse, the back door rattling down to the floor over the tracks, he is grabbed roughly and dragged to a detaining room. After being shoved into the chair and handcuffed, the two men responsible for his detaining stand by his side, fists curled. 

"You're alone." The one to his left says and Enjolras rolls his eyes. 

"Well done, Markus! You can count." He sneers and Markus punches him in the jaw. Enjolras glares straight ahead, setting his jaw for another blow. 

Although the grey padded walls hold little excitement it's important not to look bothered by the pain.

"You were bringing Grantaire. We saw the tape." Markus continues and Enjolras laughs. 

"Oh right. You wanted him. Of course." 

The man to Enjolras right brings his fist to Enjolras' nose which makes a cracking sound and blood begins to ooze out. 

"Stop playing us, Apollo. It will do no good with the Inspector." Markus hisses and Enjolras laughs again, the sound dampened by the blood streaming from his nose.

"Grantaire got away. Simple as." Enjolras shrugs and looks up at the ceiling, trying to stop the blood flow. Markus brings his head down and smashes it on the table with a bang. 

"Markus. Harvey. Leave." A cool voice cuts through the air like a knife and Enjolras is yanked back up to a sitting position by his hair as Markus and Harvey obey and shuffle out. 

"Where is he?" Inspector Javert leans on the table, his silvering hair slipping from his form slightly and dark eyes narrowed. 

"He got away." Enjolras responds, staring at the ceiling as the blood continues to run down his face and onto his jacket. 

"We saw you remove the security camera."

"He had a gun to me under the table. I thought you would appreciate me alive."

"Why?" 

Enjolras looks directly at Javert and smiles. "So he'll still follow me. He's not going to follow if I'm dead, is he?" He coughs and blood splatters the table. Javert wipes the drop off the back of his hand with his handkerchief. 

"You better hope he does follow, Apollo." He says and turns on his heel. 

"Aren't you going to un-cuff me?" Enjolras asks and Javert snorts. 

"You must think me mad." He says and stalks out, the bulletproof door slamming shut behind him.

Enjolras stares at the door and then wriggles his hands to test the cuffs. Too tight to squeeze out of, he concludes, and it would have been wise to take the handcuff course last year.

\----------------------------------------

Grantaire stops outside the warehouse. 

The tracks lead straight inside but that door is closed. However, there's a person door so he loads his gun and approaches it cautiously. 

It's a stupid idea to go straight in, he suspects, but what other option does he have? He pauses, his foot raised to kick down the door when he's struck with a thought: this might have been the plan all along. They will only be waiting for him in there so he should find another way in. 

He presses himself against the wall and looks round the corner, jerking back again when he sees armed guards. Front entrance is guarded obviously, he chides himself, basic defence especially when the Inspector is inside. Mass criminals don't just leave the door open when there's an agency after them. He needs another way in... that's when his phone goes off.

He swears and pulls it from his pocket, declining and silencing the ringtone. Grantaire looks round the corner to see if the guards have heard and then starts running when they run toward him. He raises his gun and aims so when they turn the corner he shoots when they shoot at him.

"Afternoon fellas!" He calls over the gunfire and dodges a bullet that pings past. He takes cover behind a tree briefly and stares around for some kind of escape. Escape comes in the form of a ladder... Five feet off the ground that leads up to the roof. He can jump five feet probably. 

He'll have too.

Taking a deep breath, he jumps out from behind his cover, firing as he runs to the wall and leaps up, grabbing the ladder and tossing his gun into the air above him. He hauls himself up and plucks his gun out of it's fall, holding the ladder with one hand as he fires. He hits one of the guards finally and wishes he'd done that sooner or they'd not been wearing protection. He scales the rungs quickly and disappears out of shot behind the wall on the factory roof. He tries to control his breathing and clutches his gun to his chest. His phone rings again and he answers this time.

"Never fucking do that again, Ép. You nearly got me killed." He says, pulling an earpiece from his pocket and putting it in his ear. He connects it up to his phone and her response switches between the speaker and headset half way through.

"Put your phone on silent then. Look, R, where the hell are you? Bahorel and I are in Park Royal tube station but we've lost your location." She tells him and Grantaire scrunches up his face. 

"How the hell am I meant to know? I'm at Inspector Javert's hideout and nearly got killed by guards. That's about it." He says and reloads his gun, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Put your headset in or something and I'll let you know if I find anything." He rises to his feet and holds his gun in the air. 

"Can you at least-" Éponine starts but stops when Grantaire fires into the open air twice. "-thanks. We're headed your way. What's it look like?"

"Look for train tracks. There's a train line that runs right into it. It's at the back of a factory block. I'm going to try and get in." Grantaire's voice lowers to a whisper as he creeps across the roof to a ventilation duct. 

"And do what? There's got to be loads of guards in there. You can't fight them all." Bahorel's voice fills Grantaire's ears and he opens the covering. 

"They could be killing Enjolras. He saved my life... I think. I can't let him die when he's back on our side."

"He's always been on your side." 

Grantaire almost falls backwards as Enjolras' voice fills his ears. He's pretty sure Bahorel and Éponine do a double take too.

"Bloody hell." Bahorel mutters. "My old headset must be broken. Is that really you, Enjy?" 

"Good to hear you too, Bahorel. And I've always been on your side. I was bringing you to Javert." Enjolras says and Grantaire sits on the shaft edge before lowering himself down into the network of tunnels.

"Why should we believe you?" Éponine voices their concern.

"Because the death of my parents isn't enough to turn me against my true family. Especially when I hated my parents, I guess Javert forgot that part."

"What you said in the train about working for him-" Grantaire crouches down and crawls along the metal, making as little sound as possible. "-you were pretending. And about us being murders. It was acting."

"Well, more or less. I mean, we do kill people but yes. Our job is to protect people and, R, people do not change their minds that fast. I couldn't hold out any longer because you were drilling me with questions. I knew you'd survive falling out the train anyway." 

"You shoved him out the train?" Éponine exclaims and Enjolras laughs quietly. 

"Enjolras. Is there a ventilation duct in the room you're in?" Grantaire asks, covering his mouth as much as he can to stop his words travelling to anywhere other than his mouthpiece. 

"Umm... I can't tell. I'm still cuffed to a chair." 

"Can't the guards hear you?" Bahorel says and then yelps. 

"Focus on the road, Bahorel." Éponine scolds and Grantaire raises an eyebrow. 

"No. Soundproofed walls. He just looks in every few minutes and-" Enjolras cuts off mid sentence as Grantaire reaches a crossroads in the ducts. 

"Enjolras?" Bahorel asks quietly but there's no response. Grantaire can hear his heart hammering in his ears. 

"Nope. I'm talking to myself." Enjolras says suddenly and Grantaire sighs with relief that he's alive still. He can just about hear the guard say something in the background.

"Alright. He's gone. Sorry. Did I scare you?" All three reply yes at the same time and Enjolras laughs again. 

"Enjy. I'm at a crossroads in the ducts. I need to know if there's a duct in your room." 

"Yes. I saw it reflected in the guard's glasses. How does that help you though?" Enjolras asks and Grantaire rolls his eyes before realising Enjolras can't see the gesture. 

"Talk loudly or something. Or sing. That's what prisoners do, isn't it?" Éponine instructs him. 

"What's song?" Enjolras asks. 

"The Only Exception. I feel it sums up your relationship with Grantaire in a nutshell." Éponine says and Bahorel laughs.

"Alrighty then." Enjolras says and starts singing. Grantaire reaches up and switches off his earpiece so he can listen out for Enjolras. 

He still can't hear anything so he crawls to the right, trusting his instincts for once. As he crawls further he can pick out a voice. 

"You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You, R, are the only exception." 

He smiles at the word changes and follows Enjolras' voice until he can hear him clearly and turns back on his earpiece.

"Alright, R is back in the chat. Keep singing Enjy. It's beautiful." He doesn't mean to say the last bit, it just slips out. He can hear Éponine oohing and blushes. 

"Grantaire got it bad!" Bahorel giggles, elongating the 'a' for effect. Grantaire crawls forwards, peering in through the grates into the different rooms. He can see guards in one room and tries to move quieter as he passes. 

"Will he shut up?" One says exasperatedly and Grantaire grins. He looks into the next vent and can see the back of a blonde head.

"Bahorel, Ép. Where are you?" He says, prying open the vent carefully so it doesn't make too much noise. He then shuffles back quickly as the door opens and a guard comes in.

"Shut the hell up!" He yells and slaps Enjolras hard. Enjolras goes limp and his head flops down against his chest and the guard snorts before leaving. 

"What the hell just happened?" Éponine asks. "We think we've found the factory by your earpiece signals." 

"Alright. I've found Enjolras but I don't think he's conscious anymore." Grantaire slides through the opening and drops into the room soundlessly. He reaches out and shakes Enjolras gently. 

"Enjolras?" He cups his face, ignoring the blood that smears across his hands. 

"Enjolras." He repeats.

"France is burning." Bahorel says plainly and Enjolras' eyes flick open. They stare directly into each others eyes until Enjolras kicks him gently. 

"Get under the desk. The guard!" He hisses and Grantaire squeezes into the gap by Enjolras' feet under the desk. Thank god it reaches the floor is all he can say. 

"Start singing again and I'll put a bullet through your brain, sonny boy." The guard says before the door closes again. Grantaire grins up at Enjolras from between his knees. 

"It's a nice view down here." He remarks and Éponine voices her disgust by fake retching. 

"Come up here and it will be nicer." Enjolras winks and Éponine retches again. Grantaire blushes furiously and wriggles out from under the desk. He crouches down and unpicks the handcuffs with a loose wire in his bracelet. It was given to him when he joined Les Amis by Gavroche who made it in school.

"Bahorel, Ép. You here yet?" He asks, rising to his feet as the cuffs fall away and Enjolras rubs his wrists. 

"It's hard to tell because we don't know where here is," Éponine replies, "but I'm pretty sure we're outside as there's a dead guard here. Nice shot, R."

"Oh, where'd I get him?" Grantaire asks enthusiastically and Enjolras sighs. 

"Taire, you got something for my nose?" He asks and Grantaire pulls out a packet of tissues. He presents them to Enjolras by flourishing his wrist and getting down on one knee and Enjolras rolls his eyes but takes it anyway.

"Headshot." Bahorel says and Grantaire grins, spinning round and ends up with his back to the door so he can face Enjolras again.

"Brilliant." He murmurs and then pulls a face at Enjolras. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you're not my mother."

"Vatican cameos." Enjolras says calmly and both men duck quickly as a bullet flies over their heads. Grantaire pivots on his heel and pulls out his gun, firing at the guard in the doorway. The sound of bones snapping echoes round the walls as the guards neck flies back and he drops down dead. 

"Neck shot. Defiantly better." Enjolras comments and reaches forward to pull Grantaire's spare pistol from his pocket. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" Bahorel asks and Enjolras chuckles. 

"Shooting at guards." He responds and fires over Grantaire's head as two men come down the corridor. 

"What should we do?" Éponine hisses and Grantaire sighs dramatically.

"Use some initiative and break the door down or something. Enjy and I shall find us some Inspector and put a bullet in him, right Apollo?"

"Do not call me Apollo but I am with you." Enjolras says between shots as more guards come down the corridor. They fall backwards and it goes silent. 

"Go?" Grantaire checks and Enjolras nods.

"Go." They get up and walk briskly down the corridor, guns aimed down but raising them as they reach junctions. 

"You'd think this place would be heavily guarded." Grantaire comments when they see no one and then, as they reach the main hall, gets an answer. 

By the main door stands Bahorel and Éponine shooting and fighting with guards that come there way, yelling like two maniacs. 

"Don't look now but we're in corridor B." Enjolras says quietly and Bahorel kicks a guard in the jaw and flips over, glancing at them in the process. 

"Oh heeeey. Care to come help?" Éponine asks, shooting at someone on the first floor. 

"No." Grantaire chirps and edges round the wall to the stairs. He shoots at the first guard to look at him and Enjolras fires at the next. 

"Guys." Éponine whines, elbowing someone in the chest. "Not even a little bit?"

"Ugh, fine." Grantaire caves and stops at the edge of the stairs to shoot at the closest guards. 

"Oh nice R. Now they're looking at us." Enjolras exhales and shoves him up the stairs to avoid the bullets that scatter around them, leaving holes in the door that swings shut behind them.

"Idiot." Enjolras clouts Grantaire over the head with his gun as they take the stairs two at a time. "First you come in here, then you shoot at some guards in my cell, then you kill some guards while there are others around to see you. Do you have a death wish or something?" 

"Oh, I hope he does, Apollo. I hope he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is done!   
> You have no idea how much I love my spy AU. I'm writing the academy except it's not really an academy but IT'S SOOO FUN!  
> Stick around for the thrilling conclusion and epilogue in the final two chapters!


	5. Chapter Five- Did Someone Say Feuilly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go either horribly wrong or horribly right and it's all far too easy.

Before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for

The Cab- Angel With A Shotgun

\------------------------------------

Bahorel continues to spout off curses but this time in German when he runs out of French ones even though gags are places on them. 

All four are chained together and surrounded in the centre of the warehouse, backs to each other as Javert circles round them. 

"Did you honestly think four, no wait three agents-" Bahorel yells furiously in Russian. "-could possibly get away with breaking into my base and stick a bullet in me and get away with it?" Javert asks coldly and Bahorel hisses again, struggling against his chains and gag. Javert ignores him and uses his cane to lift Enjolras' head up.

"Honest Apollo, after everything we've been though. Still lying to me again." He tuts at the look of pure hatred he recognises in Enjolras' eyes. "I suppose you really are like your father after all." It's a low blow and Enjolras' eyes narrow further, his glare intensifying. 

"But I must congratulate you because here we have the prize anyway: Grantaire." Javert bends down so he's at eye level with Grantaire. 

"How must it feel to be second, hmm? Never once at the top and just... forgotten and faded. And then to be partnered with the one who beat you. Why, Grantaire, you must be living in a circle of hell." 

Grantaire says something unintelligible and Javert reaches out to remove his gag. 

"Pardon, boy?"

"I said you can rot in hell and rethink your definition. I wouldn't trade my family for anything, not even your head on a spike." He spits in Javert's face and Javert wipes it away with the back of his hand. 

"How adorable. I bet you haven't even told Enjolras you like him though. Oh sure you both know but it's not the same, is it?" Javert laughs and Bahorel calls out something. 

"What did you say to me, failure?" He demands and rips out Bahorel's gag.

"I said leave him alone, you fucking murderer." Bahorel snaps and Javert laughs again. 

"How's your time off been? What is it? Nearly a year now right?" Javert crouches down really close and speaks right into Bahorel's ear. "How's the boyfriend?" 

A sudden whizz and explosion causes everyone to whip round and stare at the black smoke spilling from a machine. "Brilliant, thanks." Another explosion goes off and more smoke rises from the other machine. Javert cries out as his generators are blown and computer programmes are terminated. 

"Much better since R told me you were in London. Lovely tip off, thanks love." There's a glimpse of red hair and leather and the guards shoot at the first floor vigorously. 

"Manchester has little to offer when the exiting stuff and the Inspector are in London! Afternoon, Sir. Were these important?" 

Two more computer banks explode and the lights flicker. Ten rapid shots are fired and guards fall down like dominos, hitting the floor with a thud. 

"What is this?" Javert booms and laughter echoes round the warehouse. 

"Entertaining for one thing." Feuilly steps out the shadows of the first floor and casually shoots at some more guards without even looking away from Javert. "Couldn't pass up on seeing Bahorel now, could I?"

"Mate, you are fucking insane." Grantaire voices for everyone else who just stare dumbfounded. "When I said London, I didn't mean get your ass to London." 

Feuilly shrugs and then shoots at another guard. "Well, you could use my help away, seeing as Javert has you tied up... Oh hey Éponine. Combeferre sends his love." Feuilly grabs the railing with one hand and flips over it, dropping to the ground in front of them. 

"You're ridiculous." Bahorel says and Feuilly laughs, his eyes softening to stare at Bahorel. 

"I missed you." He mouths and Bahorel grins, mouthing the same words back.

Javert's eyes flick from Feuilly to his smoking computers and dead guards. 

"What have you done?" He breathes, his face going red with rage. "All my programming, plans and safety codes." He's more or less talking to himself as he continues to watch the smoke rise. 

Feuilly creeps round his back and begins cutting at the chains. Javert cries out and spins round, shooting three times at Grantaire. It only takes Feuilly seconds to retaliate and Javert falls down to the floor, the Inspector finally dead. 

It's almost too easy.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras says through his gag, craning his neck to see his partner.  
"He missed me." Grantaire sighs, shaking his hands as they become free. He begins helping Feuilly untie the others. Éponine starts calling out against her gag as Feuilly fiddles with her cuffs. 

"Bahorel! Bahorel!" She shrieks uncharacteristically as Bahorel's head slumps forward and he groans. Feuilly instantly leaps away from her and to Bahorel's side. 

"Bahorel? Bahorel! Where'd he hit you? Bahorel!" Feuilly frets, his hands cupping Bahorel's face. 

"Shoulder." Bahorel manages, his eyes tightly closed. Feuilly looks away from his eyes to his shoulder and sighs when he sees the wound.

"Hey, it's OK. You're going to be fine. It's nothing on you. It hasn't even gone through. Shitty bullet if you ask me." Feuilly smiles and kisses Bahorel gently, stroking his face with his thumb. "You're alright." 

Enjolras and Grantaire help Éponine to her feet and stare around the warehouse, trying to not watch Feuilly and Bahorel kissing though their tears. 

"Ugh. Is now really the time?" Éponine asks and Bahorel and Feuilly pull away long enough to yell yes at her. 

"What should we do with Javert?" Grantaire asks, wandering over and rolling Javert onto his front with his foot. "I for one do not want him on the same plane on the way home." 

"I'll call Valjean then, shall I?" Éponine rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. 

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that Javert dead but what about Bahorel? That won't go down well, surely." All three glance over to Bahorel and Feuilly who continue to kiss even though Bahorel is still tied up.

"He helped us kill Javert. He spotted you on the TV." Éponine says and Enjolras raises an eyebrow. 

"Really? I had no idea I was on TV."

"Genuinely?"

"No clue. I was trying to figure out where you were because I knew you'd been there." Enjolras admits and Grantaire frowns. 

"How?"

Enjolras digs into his pocket and pulls out cigarette packet and a little note. It reads 'I don't think so, R'. Grantaire laughs and Éponine pulls a face. 

"Smoking again?"

"Joly is onto me." He says and holds out the box for her to see. She rolls her eyes and grins, slipping her phone back into her pocket as it rings through her headset. Grantaire and Enjolras reach up and sync into the call as Valjean picks up. 

"Hello."

"Hi Sir. I've got some good news." Éponine answers cheerfully and Valjean audibly perks up. 

"You found Enjolras?" He questions, positively ecstatic. 

"Hullo Sir." Enjolras says and there's three second silence before Valjean speaks again. 

"I have a lot of questions for you, boy." He says but then laughs. "But I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm fine but we've actually got bigger surprise." Enjolras smiles, glad he's not being yelled at.

"If you and Grantaire are finally dating or getting married or something, I owe Courf ten quid." 

Enjolras and Grantaire blush furiously and Feuilly and Bahorel laugh. 

"Actually no." Grantaire says calmly through his embarrassment that his director has bets on him. "We've killed Javert."

More silence follows. "I'm sorry. I think I'm going mad. Did you just say you-"

"Killed Javert." Éponine finishes. "Yes, sir. Bizarrely simple actually but mission accomplished."

"Say that again, Éponine, and I will kick you." Bahorel groans. "She talked like that from Ravenscourt Park to Acton Town. Drove me mad."

"Yeah but you were the one complaining about not being able to ride a bike up here." Éponine counters and they stick their tongues out simultaneously. 

"Bahorel." Valjean says and everyone freezes. 

"Yes, Sir. I know I've broken my contract, Sir, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to help because I bumped into Grantaire and he was so torn up about it and then I was helping Ép and I've been shot but it's ok because, and I quote Feuilly, they're shitty bullets and-"

"Bahorel. Shut up." Valjean interrupts and more silence follows. "How badly are you hurt? You alright?" He asks and Bahorel looks confused.

"I'll live, Sir. I've had a lot worse." He say slowly, confusion evident in his voice. 

"Good because I want you back in."

"Seriously?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Well, no but you were the one who kicked me out."

"If I'm honest, Bahorel, I didn't want to kick you. I was going to bring you back after a few weeks but you literally disappeared. I've been waiting to find you since. I knew you'd show up eventually." Valjean says and Bahorel looks like he's going to cry.

"Thank you. Thank you, sir!" He grins and Feuilly kisses him again. 

"Nice one, Sir. Now they're making out again." Éponine groans. 

"What are we going to do with Javert?" Enjolras asks and Valjean makes debating noises. 

"I would say bring him back here but you obviously don't want to do that." He concludes and Éponine sighs with relief.   
"But tough luck because he needs to be back here anyway." She sighs again but this time it's agitatedly. "Sorry Éponine but we need to analyse him-"

"Basically, Joly and 'Ferre just wanna play with his insides and Courf wants his stuff." Feuilly supplies and then shrugs when they all turn to look at him. "What? Let me call Courf and I'll-"

"No!" They all cry at once and Bahorel snatches away Feuilly's phone.

"Why not? We all know he's playing video games or something."

"We do not talk to Courf about Javert's stuff. Ever." Enjolras says and Feuilly shrugs, leaning close to Bahorel who kisses the top of his head.

"Well, I suppose I should get you a plane home then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Thanks so much for reading and there'll be an epilogue soon but this is basically the end! Thanks for putting up with my horrible plot lines, grammar and spelling! Maybe I'll get you'd to finishing the academy fic and you can read that! Haha!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini little epilogue thing that I should have uploaded earlier.

My friends and I, we've cracked the code,  
We count out dollars on the train to the party,  
And everyone who knows us knows.  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

Lorde- Royals

 

"Éponine. Are you part dog?" Enjolras asks, his eyes on the road as they drive back to headquarters. Éponine has her head out the back window and Grantaire opens his own to join her.

"Woof." She responds simply and then laughs as Bahorel and Feuilly appear beside them on Bahorel's motorbike.

"I can't believe they kept my baby." Bahorel calls out and Feuilly laughs. 

"I cleaned her every day for you." He says and Bahorel pulls an adoring face before shaking his head.

"Stop! You're making me go all girly. I need to be macho when I'm bike riding." Bahorel grins and reeves the engine. 

"See ya back at base, asshats! We're taking the scenic route." He salutes and they zoom past, the engine roaring like a lion.

"Motorists." Enjolras sighs dramatically and Grantaire pulls his head back in and leans over to peck Enjolras' cheek. 

"You'll love it when I take you out." He says and Enjolras raises his eyebrows, turning to Grantaire for a moment. 

"Excuse me?"

"Grantaire drives better than Bahorel. No worries, Enjy. But you have to cling to his waist and put your head on his shoulder and I suggest nibbling his ear because he's sensitive there!" Éponine interjects and Grantaire leans across Enjolras, his hand over the window buttons. 

"Watch it, Ép. I can decapitate you here and now." He threatens half heartedly before Enjolras shoves him off. 

"We have actually biked before. Quite a lot actually." Enjolras says and Éponine looks surprised and delighted at the same time. 

"Oh?" She leans back into the car and forward so her head's in the gap between shotgun and the drivers seat. 

"No! Do not remind me of that one." Grantaire yelps when Enjolras whispers something to him.

"What did you do?" Éponine questions.

"It was our first London mission and I put my arms around him because I didn't want to fall off and I was trying to create less air resistance and-"

"Shut up!" Grantaire protests and punches Enjolras' arm lightly.

"-he looked round at me." Enjolras finishes.

"How was that bad?" 

"We were chasing thieves on a roof." Enjolras adds and Éponine whoops before laughing.

"You said it was an excellent jump." Grantaire sulks, pouting and crossing his arms. 

"It was. The landing was shit." Enjolras smirks and Éponine laughs harder, nearly falling out her seat. 

"Put a seat belt on Ép." Grantaire comments and she sticks her tongue out. 

"No because we're here." She leans back out the window and waves furiously at their fellow agents how are gathered there, waiting. Before Enjolras even stops the car after the barriers and scans, she's out and hugging Combeferre, not even glancing at Marius which Grantaire smiles at. 

"Enjolras?" Grantaire grabs his arm as he goes to open the car door. 

"Hmm?" Enjolras hums and then smiles as Grantaire leans forward and kisses him properly. "What was that for?"

"Does it need to be for something?" Grantaire opens the door and steps out the car, waiting for Enjolras before he is swarmed. 

Jehan hugs him and the rest ruffle his hair, much to his annoyance. Combeferre and Courfeyrac proceed to shout at Enjolras before hugging him so tight he looks like he could burst. 

"Group hug!" Cosette calls and they all bundle in, Enjolras at the centre. 

"Hey! Not going to wait for us before group hugging?" Bahorel says as he skids his bike to a halt and climbs off, Feuilly close behind him. 

There's shrieking as everyone sees Bahorel for the first time in a year and the bundle moves over. Enjolras and Grantaire roll their eyes and stare at their friends. Looking down at their hands, Grantaire holds out his.

"Do you permit it?"

"You are ridiculous. Of course I do and you know it. Six months." Enjolras takes his hand and threads their fingers together. 

"They didn't." Grantaire nods at his friends and Enjolras laughs.

"No but we are the top of the class. Master spies. Sneaky and elegant and mysterious." 

"That, Apollo, is my new motto."

\------------------------------------

"Oh my god! They're kissing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> I apologise for not loading the epilogue sooner but I don't really like it much but cba to change it!  
> Thanks sooo much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading. I love writing this story so much but I worry no one else will like it. Please leave a comment or kudos or bookmark it if you really enjoyed it because I will be back with more.


End file.
